randomencounterfandomcom-20200215-history
Forgotten Realms
The Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting (by Wizards of the Coast) is the most well developed RPG campaign setting in the world. There are more book about the history of the Realms than we have book about our own country's History. Since the setting appearance until this day and the days to come, there are a lot of people writing about the Realms and making it grow. Besides the RPG books, there are countless novels and a handful of video games. The world of the setting is named Toril and the continental mainland where our games take place is our beloved Faerûn, "a land of high magic, terrifying monsters, ancient ruins, and hidden wonders" (as the back cover of the book says). Faerûn is the best place to have your campaign, a rich and vibrant world, well established but still with so much free space for us DMs to invent and fulfill. So welcome to Faerûn, my friends! Take a look and see what this fantastic world has to offer! Campaigns General Stuff *'Characters' *'Organizations' Elvenking *'The Story So Far...' Full Throttle *'The Story So Far...' *'The Blue Whale' Monster Quest *'The Story So Far...' *'League of Monster Knowledge' News from the Realms Check this section for the all the gossips and hot news from The Waterdhavian Post. All the news here comes from your favorite field reporter, Sienna Everett, working hard so you can know everything happening on the Realms (even those they don’t want you to know). =D *'Crazy woman invades Knights' HQ (12-04-1377DR)' A young soldier of the Purple Dragon Knights told us how last night was terrible at the Knights' HQ, Suzail. "All I saw was a crazy woman screaming and crying at the main hall", says the recruit, "she was so scandalous that everyone stopped whatever they were doing just to see what was happening". Many knights complained about this mysterious woman: "I was on duty, on my watch on the tower and all I heard was screaming. It can really upset someone! See, I was trying to work but I was distracted by all of it. If there was a bloody dragon flying overheads to scorch the city I would never know!". Things only seems to have cooled after the arrival of Lady Airin, who went over to calm the woman down (some say by using bardic spells). At the end it just seems the poor thing got lost in the city. *'Evereska levelled (29-04-1377DR)' The city of Evereska was invaded by a demonic horde at the end of last Alturiak (we believe sometime between 25th and 30th). The one informing the press is Tymora's Chosen, Ashram Nightwind, who went on an expedition to investigate the site, as all other elven cities had lost magical contact with Evereska. The city was totally destroyed, only a few escaped and the refugees are going to Cormyr and Silverymoon. Ashram says he and some epic friends are working on the case and can already inform us that the demons probably were after some powerful artifact - which he believe they did not find (at least some good news amidst the chaos!). *'Demon spotted at Everlund! (24-08-1377DR)' A terrified old woman (who prefers to remain incognito) contacted us this morning to report a mysterious figure flying through Everlund's air space. "I couldn't sleep last night, so I went to the window to take a look at moon. And then I saw it! In the sky!" the poor lady seems frightened only by remembering and takes a few seconds to recompose herself. "It was almost human-like, but it was huge! With big wings! It was coming from the Nether Mountains and flying south." The old lady told all her neighbors that the creature was a "big ugly demon", but they don't seem to believe. We spoke with a wizard from Everlund, Mr. Eagleheart, and he told us "it is quite possible that the creature is an outsider, as the lady would have recognized a dragon's silhouette on the spot. I did not see the beast myself, but I would suggest a cornugon, a pit fiend or perhaps a balor." We have no idea what a cornugon is, but we've heard about the others and we can say for sure that Mr. Eagleheart is not doing a good job calming everyone down. *'What about insurance for ships? (19-10-1377DR)' Yesterday a pirate had his ship stolen at Messemprar! "Aye! We can't be god'mn good pirates n'mor'. I and me mates were drinkin' som' good old rum and cheerin' 'bout our last plunder and, by thunder!, me ship's gon' for good." The captain says he left some guards on the ship to watch it, but it was all for nothing. One of the so-called guards was found alive but unconscious at the pier and says the ship was attacked by a bunch of hotties, a black demon and a giant racoon. The captain has punished his subordinate for "makin' up lame 'xcuses" and complained about the poor security at Messemprar's port: "We can't have a good day's job n'mor'. By thunder!, we can't ev'n have good hands-'fore-the-mast to take a look at the godd'mn ship!". In an unrelated news (or maybe not), a red wizard was found dead alongside his lackeys at an alley right beside the tavern where the captain was having his rum. It appears that the wizard was about to buy some stolen goods from the pirates. The police assured us that they would investigate further if they hadn't better things to do.